Elfy
Ogólnie Elfami określa się wszystkie rasy, które rozwinęły się ze starożytnego ludu - współtwórcy obalenia tytanów. Po tym zdarzeniu podzieliły się one na 3 główne nurty, a za cel obrały utrzymanie porządku w otaczającym ich świecie. Tzw. Wysokie Elfy dbały o to, aby ludy rozwijały się wokół i mogły w harmonii koegzystować. Leśne Elfy z kolei dbały o to, aby wszystkie inne istoty miały zapewniony spokojny żywot nad ziemią. Nad resztą świata czyli górami i ich głębinami czuwały Górskie Elfy. Elfy niegdyś były oddzielone od siebie i działały niezależnie, co powodowało między nimi wielokrotnie do wojen. Ostatecznie wysokim elfom udało się podporządkować pobratymców dzięki pomocy podległych państw i w ten sposób ustanowiły Dominium Elfów, które pełni rolę hegemona na starym kontynencie. Mimo to dawne podziały są wciąż żywe i widać je wciąż doskonale, a troska o czystość krwi między pobratymcami umacnia ten stan. * Wysokie Elfy - posiadają zazwyczaj blond włosy oraz niezwykle jasną karnacje. Są rasą zamieszkującą przede wszystkim zachodnie krańce kontynentu, poczynając od najdalszych wysp, a kończąc na koloniach na wschodzie, na granicach Imperium Demonów. Ich poszanowanie dla kultur oraz ras dorównuje tylko żądzy władzy, która wciąż je posyła na kolejne wojny. Dzięki nim zdołali podporządkować nie tylko braci, ale także większość ziem Starego Kontynentu, stanowiąc tym samym super-mocarstwo, które w garści trzyma cały ląd. Niestety te czasy zdają się bezpowrotnie przemijać, co pokazują różne bunty, rzucane wyzwania przez pomniejszych w formie wojen i grabieży oraz rosnąca niezależność niegdyś podległych państw. * Leśne Elfy - w przeciwieństwie do swoich jasnowłosych kuzynów oni zazwyczaj mają odcienie brązu włosów oraz delikatnie ciemniejszą karnację. Niegdyś zamieszkiwali swoje osady wysoko w koronach drzew lub w głębinach lasów, gdzie rosły tzw. "Drzewa Matki" Z tychże skrytych twierdz wyruszali tylko, gdy zwiadowcy donieśli im, że ktoś na zbyt wiele sobie pozwala w ich lasach, co za czasów Leśnego Królestwa dochodziło do skrajnych przypadków, gdy za zbieranie gałęzi na opał mogło się spodziewać całej armii, która w furii może spalić całą osadę i zmusić do przeniesienia. Kres ich czasom przyniosła wojna, w wyniku której ich dawni pobratymcy, którzy wraz z nimi zamieszkiwali i strzegli lasów zostali zmuszeni do opuszczenia lasów i wyruszyć w podróż, a same leśne elfy do "ucywilizowania" się wedle standardów wysokich elfów. * Mroczne Elfy - ze względu na zupełnie odmienną karnację nazywa się ich mrocznymi oraz z powodu, że zamieszkują głębiny gór i podziemi, których niegdyś strzegły. Ich gwardie wyruszały wielokroć, gdy którakolwiek z ras próbowała zapanować nad głębinami i dzięki nim wpływać na to, co nad powierzchnią ziemi. Wielokroć budowali także bramy do gór oraz zawalali możliwe wejścia i przejścia do głębin. Wywołało to wojnę z niegdyś słabą rasą, która chętnie schodziła do podziemi, które zapewniały jej bezpieczeństwo i w nich budowała swoje osady, które czasami obejmowały całe góry. Byli nimi Dvergowie, którzy poprosili o pomoc w tej wojnie Wysokie Elfy. Przybyły one z chęcią wraz z wojskami sprzymierzonymi i po wielu dziesięcioleciach podporządkowały sobie agresywnych kuzynów. Następnie po ustaleniu nowych zasad zmusili ich do zezwolenia Dvergom zamieszkiwania gór, ale na określonych zasadach, które musieli także i niziołki przestrzegać. Sami dzięki licznym ustępstwom zyskali niemalże kontrolę nad tym, co się dzieje pod ziemią, a wysokie elfy zyskały kontrolę poprzez nich tym samym oraz Dvergów, którzy stali się dla nich przeciwwagą, gdyby ich bracia zechcieli niepodległość. Zachowania, kultura, osady * Wysokie Elfy słyną ze swej delikatności, wrażliwości, a zarazem skrytości, predyspozycji do zdrad (u nich s są na porządku dziennym), żądzy władzy oraz wyrachowania nawet w podstawowych czynnościach. W przeciwieństwie do swoich pobratymców gardzą także fizyczną pracą, którą uważają za czynności "młodszych" (według skrajnych "gorszych") ras. Wielbią także zasady i prawo, które utożsamiają z najdoskonalszym dziełem istot myślących, które wynika z natury większości do żądzy sprawiedliwości. Ich kultura nawiązuje do pradawnych spotkań ich pobratymców, grania na "szlachetnych" instrumentach, rozmów i spotkań całymi dniami oraz oddaniu się w większości przyjemnościom. Samą wojaczkę traktują jako konieczność i jedyną rzeczą, która pozwala im utrzymać ten ład. Z tego tytuły powstają całe akademie wojskowe, które szkolą najlepszych oficerów i generałów na świecie, a tym samym troszczą się o przyszłych żołnierzy, gdzie kadetami zostaje już prawie 85 % populacji wysokich elfów. W związku z tym niemalże cała populacja jest trzymana w ciągłej gotowości do walki, chociaż i tak do walki zazwyczaj wysyłane jest jakieś 5 - 15 % wojsk z ich ojczystych krain, a resztę stanowią oddziały z ich kolonii, które są nieopodal tego miejsca. Co więcej wojskowymi wśród wysokich elfów jest zaledwie około 60 % populacji, a resztę stanowi administracja i dyplomacja elfów, a nauka i rozwój przypada tylko najszlachetniejszym spośród ich pobratymców. * Leśne Elfy są uważane za najbardziej dzikie z elfów, chociaż ciągle stara się je "dopasować" do swoich braci. Wciąż w nich żywe są pozostałości po Leśnym Królestwie, a wielu z nich ukrywa się w lasach, dołączając tym samym do tych, którzy się nie zgodzili z upadkiem. Określani są oni mianem bandytów, ale wciąż trwają i wciąż stawiają opór, napadając na transporty oraz jednostki, które zabłądziły w lesie. Ci, którzy dołączyli do Dominium, często współpracują z ukrywającymi się w lasach oraz zajmują się tym samym czynnościami związanymi z natura. Są wyśmienitymi rolnikami, drwalami, alchemikami, myśliwymi, stolarzami i innymi rzemieślnikami związanymi z naturą. Sami nie potrafią tym samym wystarczająco walczyć z niszczeniem lasów, ponieważ wielokroć po drodze sporu napotykają opór ze strony wysokich elfów, którym bardziej na rękę jest rozwój podległych ras niż lasów, a tym samym zwierząt, które trzeba ujarzmiać. Powołaną Radę do spraw natury traktują podobnie jak wysokie elfy z pogardą, która jest kontrolowana przez blondwłos * Mroczne Elfy Formy państwowości Dvergowie utworzyli coś na wzór niezwykle luźnej federacji królestw, które wielokrotnie walczą o ziemie i wpływy. Czasami może się zdawać, że jedyne co ich łączy to wybieranie Arcykróla, który jest bardziej zaszczytem niż realnym stanowiskiem. Ma on za zadanie organizować zjazdy władców i najbardziej wpływowych klanów, podczas których zazwyczaj wypija się hektolitry piwa, sprawdza siły w ustach i ramionach oraz zawiera różnego typu układy. Pewno gdyby nie one to już dawno krasnoludy wybiłyby się za najmniejsze urazy, a dzięki temu mogą zwyzywać rywala, upokorzyć go, ewentualnie pobić, a czasami zabić na arenie, ale to najwyraźniej spaja w jakiś sposób skłóconych władców. http://pl.vaerrya.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Rasy